


And Water is Wet

by WizardSandwich



Series: to waver and falter [2]
Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adult Reborn - Freeform, But no, M/M, but i love it, but i too am trash, but now it is not, i hope you all become trash with me, it was also supposed to be a v-day thing, literally no one else would think this is a good idea, this is a trash pairing, this was supposed to be a oneshot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardSandwich/pseuds/WizardSandwich
Summary: Nanimori was supposed to have been a break, some semblance of peace after the Grail War. That was the plan from the moment Waver had bought the plane ticket.He knows, though, that this man in a fedora will mess it all up, with his suave smiles and startling touches. Reborn gives him a small smirk and it makes his heart flutter every time. He feels betrayed by himself, too caught up in these feelings to even mourn properly.





	And Water is Wet

**Author's Note:**

> i looked at Waver and was like 'let's write a v-day fic. who will I ship him with?' and my mind went 'adult reborn' and here we are tbh-

His home isn't Japan. His heart doesn't stay in the country and yearn for it the way it longs for England and its streets. Japan doesn't cling to Waver and remind him distinctly that he is home, where he should be. Despite all of that, Waver isn't ready to leave Japan. He isn't ready to turn away from it, knowing that it will hurt him far too much and that he will gain far too little for it.

Japan is special to him. It will always hold pieces of his heart and it will always remind Waver of home and family. Fuyuki is where he met Rider and the Mackenzies, both bold and brilliant spotlights in his life. The Mackenzies are the only semblance of family he has left and Rider was a father he had never had. It doesn't feel right to Waver to just pack up and leave it all behind, not when he's learned and gained so much.

It's even harder to leave Japan when both of the Mackenzies ask him to stay longer. Not much longer, but enough for him to know that he'll itch in Fukyuki. He can't walk away anyway, at least not as far as England yet. He can't leave the Mackenzies when they are a home and family. They had never asked him for explanations as to why he had done what he had done. They had accepted it, they had accepted him. It makes Waver want to hold on for longer.

Rider and the Mackenzies bind him to Japan. He can't leave like Rider had never left a mark on him. He's not ready to let go of futons and Japanese-styled food that neither of them knew the names of. Rider was like the father that he had never had, helping Waver grow and develop farther than he would have on his own. He's not ready to let go of the Mackenzies yet, either. They are the type of people that Waver needs desperately in his life, a lifeline in the chaotic and uncertain world of magi.

He wants to stay in Japan for both his sake and for the Mackenzies. Staying for even just a few months longer would give Waver the closure that he needed, even if only for a short amount of time. He knows that the Mackenzies will appreciate it as well, staving off the letters and long-distance calls from England. They would never be able to visit him if he went that far and he knows that he would never be able to collect the funds for another plane ticket. He needs a stepping stone before he leaves them and they need it too. He needs time to gather his strength before he returns to the Clocktower and the Mage's Association, before he is surrounded by questioning scholars and resentful teachers.

Waver knows that he can't stay in Fuyuki though. The alleys and their shadows even darker than before now that he has seen what Caster and his Master had done, now that he knows what humans are capable of. The littlest things in the city remind him of the War and the price that was paid. He knows that it will scar him forever, that drainage pipes and rivers will leave him weary and scared, that the color red will make him cry for more reasons than one.

It's the scars that are left behind, more than anything, that drive him to buy a plane ticket to a place called Nanimori. Martha had told him that the town was where she had grown up before she went to university. According to both her and Glen, it was a peaceful place. The only thing that went against that being the Hibari family, who protected it and its people from wrongdoers. They had said that the town was perfect for him and Waver couldn't help but to agree, knowing that peace and quiet was what he truly needed after the War.


End file.
